Hail, hell, and a mercenary
by chernabrog
Summary: Cyndir is just your average guy, he likes long days of training, cooking, upgrading his elemental hammer made from dragon parts, and mercenary work, you know the usual! And just like usual, he's got a job to do, not so usual... IT'S FROM THE GODDESS OF THE STINKIN' SUN! join Cyndir as he goes off to protect 6 mares from Goddesses know what, and maybe finally give Sut the fam


Some days just sucked a big one. This was one of them, though to be fair it was eight months in the making. Eight long months of working for cry baby diamond dogs, arrogant griffins, and smug elementals. All of whom felt entitled to take advantage of a poor mercenary orphan.

Oh sure… I knew something shady was going on. The money was too good for the simple super storms requested. The jobs were long and tedious, but there were some minor precision lightning strikes that cried out for my "special" touch. Still… I never expected to be gypped on the fee.

All Cyndir had was aches in his cumulous regions, spiders crawling out of his money pouch, and an empty promise of a genuine Princess Celestia action figure doll for his lil' sis Sut.

Damn, another broken promise added to all the others, time for another game of "Foraging for Dinner!" Sut was getting good at it. Unfortunately, so was he.

Getting home, not that a cave should be dignified as such, Cyndir plopped down on the pile of grass and moldy straw and stared at his most prized possession, a black and white photo of Dad and him. They'd been happy that day, and they should have since he, Cyndir, had killed his first manticore. A celebrated rite of passage for Elemental males of the - line and he'd have forsaken that kill if it would give him back their father.

Dam that dragon! Dam all dragons to Tartarus.

"Dad... I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I was just too weak then... but at least I avenged your death." Cyndir said solemnly to himself. 'At least I still have my baby sister... I wonder, where Sut is now anyways?' wondered Cyndir

*Knock-knock-knock!*

"Coming!" said Cynder, thinking that Sut must have wandered out again and gotten head start on gathering food for dinner. 'Knocking on the cave wall is a nice touch, non-sense but nice.' Thought Cyndir. 'Somehow she's turning into a good kid, her quirky pride notwithstanding.' The stress of their lives effectively weighing her down so much that she might not be capable of "normal".

Thinking about Sut distracted him so when he did see who was at the cave opening, he was dumbfounded to see the royal princesses at his doorstep, chatting with his sister like it they'd known each other their whole lives!

"What is going on here?" said Cyndir.

"oh, nothing really, just talking to the princesses about how you're the best mercenary of all time ever!"

'oh shit! The princesses might not know about my rules of employment! I gotta fix this quick!' Cyndir thought

"Oh, really, and why is that?"said Cyndir

"Because you never hurt the good guys and never work for meanies!" said Sut energetically

"That's right, you know what I always say-"said Cyndir, pausing for effect

"punish the wicked, protect the pure!" they both said in unison

"ahem!" said princess Luna "I hate to interrupt thee, but myself and mine sister would like to hire thou's services, if it is okay with thee."

'WHAT! They want to hire me?! That is wonderful!'thought Cyndir

"What is the job, how much is the starting pay, and will my big brother be in danger?" said Sut, instantly going into business mode

"The job is to act as a body guard for the elements of harmony, the starting pay is 900,000,000 bits with all living expenses during the job paid in full, and yes, his very life may be put on the line." said a straightforward Celestia

"With the life endangerment fee, that is usually an added 10% to the price, but in this case I will lower the boost to 5%, so as to be fair, we also request full citizenship to equestria, so as not to live this cave in the everfree, so that we may live closer to our charges"said an ingenious Sut

" Of course, is that all?" asked the royal sisters

"I believe so... wait, why do they need a bodyguard?"asked a wary Sut

"An ancient evil has risen, and he is out to destroy the elements of harmony, his name is Zorbrogush Vrolthein, Arch-demon supreme"Said Celestia

" Oh, is that all? I'll have this done in my sleep!" said Cyndir

"Well, we will see... oh, and welcome to equestria!" Said the sisters in creepy unison

**Author's Note:**

comment if you like it And here is a link to Cyndir's description and backstory and click here to view Sut's description


End file.
